


A Birthday Visit

by gekkagumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi
Summary: April receives a visitor in his dreams for his birthday.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Birthday Visit

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH

April had never held on to the foolish hope that he might ever see August again. August was _dead_ and he had long since accepted that. So when August appeared to him in a dream, he was more skeptical than Hisoka had been in the same situation.

He knew it wasn't real, so he narrowed his eyes at the bit of his mind that must have taken form as August. "Why are you here?" he asked, his voice cold as he refused to open his heart up to a dream.

"Well, it is your birthday. Did you think I'd forgotten?" Dream-August greeted him with the same sickeningly sweet friendliness the real one always had. "You don't seem happy to see me..." he added sadly.

"This is just a dream." April answered bitterly. "And usually the only dreams you appear in are nightmares."

"Ah, I'm sorry..." Dream-August looked away sadly for a moment before meeting April's eyes again. "Do you want to talk about them?" he offered.

"Huh?"

"The nightmares. Do you want to talk about them?"

April didn't understand what was going on in this dream. It did seem like something August would offer, but why had his brain decided to conjure this up? "Why?"

"There's not much I can do for you two anymore... I thought maybe if I could help ease your suffering this way..."

April didn't know why he was actually considering the offer. What good would opening up to a dream actually do him? He knew it wasn't real but then... What harm could it do either? He sighed. Then spoke. "I used to blame December for your death. I hunted him down for revenge, and tried to hurt his new family. In my dreams you hate me for that. For defying your final wish." Even though it was just a dream, it hurt to admit, and tears rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry... I must have caused you two so much trouble..." Dream-August whispered, wiping away April's tears. Pathetically, he leaned into the touch he had missed so dearly. "But I would never blame you for that though. The Organization, they were the ones who told you December was responsible, weren't they?" Dream-August continued, and April nodded. "They forced you to believe that, so it wasn't your fault. December has forgiven you too, hasn't he?"

"He... he apologized to _me_ of all people. For leaving me alone. Can you believe that?"

"Mmm, it sounds like he really cares about you." Dream-August was petting April's hair now as he listened. "That makes me happy. Are you guys getting along finally?"

That question required a bit of thought from April. "About as well as is possible for the two of us."

And Dream-August laughed, a gentle sound that simultaneously warmed April's heart and made it ache more than ever even if it wasn't real. How he had missed that sound. "Well, I suppose should have expected that." he replied with a smile. "And what about your new family? Are you happy there?"

That question was tougher, and required even more thought from April before he could answer. "I do... care for them... somewhat. I think I may have found the beginnings of happiness there but..." he trailed off, not wanting to admit his true thoughts.

"But what?" Dream-August prompted. April knew he couldn't say no.

"But I feel like maybe I don't deserve this new family and happiness."

"Oh..." Dream-August sounded so sad, so pained as he suddenly embraced him. "You do deserve it, April, you do. You deserve to live and be happy and free just like December. I'm sorry I couldn't give that to you too." April couldn't help himself, and hugged him back. He didn't care if it was just a dream, he'd needed this. He'd needed it so badly and he hadn't even realized it. He let himself cry in August's arms for a moment before pulling himself together.

"August... what is this?" he asked as he reluctantly let go.

"I wonder..." the green haired figured turned away with a bittersweet smile. "I suppose it's whatever you think it is."

April's brows furrowed. Of course. This was a dream, so it wouldn't give him a straightforward answer. He sighed, somewhat angry at himself for getting so invested in what was obviously just a figment of his imagination. And for still being invested in it now. "Will we ever see you again?"

"I'm sure we will someday." August turned back toward April with a smile brighter than the sun. "After all, we make the strongest team, and we’re family. Always and forever."

"Family..." April murmured.

"That's right... No matter what, we will always be your family." August took April's hand as he spoke, smiling encouraging when April met his gentle gaze.

"Thank you... For this... For everything.... August." April's voice was heavy with emotion he rarely ever showed as he spoke.

"Of course. I love you. Happy birthday, April. I hope you have many more as Chikage."

For a bit, April simply appreciated the moment, he and August together, happy. But then, August started to fade away. Of course. Everything good must eventually come to an end. "Do you have to go?" April asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry." August's smile was sad now as he turned away. "It was good to see you again." As August disappeared, so too did everything else, until nothing remained but black.

April opened his eyes. It was morning, April 15th. His birthday. He was in the Mankai dorms, and Itaru was snoring loudly in the bed next to his. _Annoying..._ April thought, yet found himself smiling fondly at Itaru anyway. At his bedside were two flowers, an anemone and a lily-of-the-valley placed on top of his glasses. _Huh... when did these get here..._ he wondered. It was definitely suspicious, and yet... _I wonder if it has anything to do with that dream..._ April was, as his roommate so often put it "unromantic," but for once, he found himself wanting to believe. He closed his eyes and held the flowers close to his chest. _Thank you, August. I'll keep you in my heart, always and forever. My precious family._


End file.
